TxM
by Pikengas
Summary: After everyone at Wayside leaves, they wave goodbyes, and do 69? If you choose to read this, you'll find that Todd and Maurecia are dating. This becomes more weird than Wayside, just with more drama and romance. Will Rob survive Todd and Maurecia's affections? Will Todd and Maurecia break up, or get humiliated in front of the whole school? Rated M for sexual references and lauguage
1. Wayside's End

p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" Everyone was chanting, even Mrs. Jewels. I knew Todd felt pressured from what everyone was chanting. After a incident with Dana and Myron and Louis marrying Miss Nogard, I knew this was unusual. I wasn't here last year because of the Dana and Myron incident where I accidently took off their clothes. I knew Wayside was weird already. They gave me a 2supnd/sup chance to come here. I just know Todd and Maurecia are gonna date each other and then marry, have babies, and grow old. That was what happened with me./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"I was standing there, cringing at how they wanted Todd and Maurecia to make out. I heard that Maurecia has awesome wavy hair from what Todd said. He told me that they made out before in private and I was watching. He told me to keep a secret between him and Maurecia that they were dating. Literally. Then, out of the blue, the blue 'mustache' guy asked me, "Who are you?" I replied with, " I'm Paul."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"After a few seconds of silence, they kissed each other. They were pressing their lips, tasting each others mouth's and held on each other. I was thinking, "Intercourse?" Todd knew what I was thinking and told me to shut up afterwards. Now, I just sit here, being one of the only sane people here at Wayside./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"- Todd's POV -br / I thought, " I'm kissing her! Oh my frikin' God!" I thought she was very cute, but I kept it in secret and didn't want to tell her. I liked her dark blue hair, her strawberry shampoo scent, and her beautiful wavy hair. After school, I texted Maurecia if she wants to go on a date with me./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;""Paul, am I insane?" I asked Paul. I would never ask anyone that cause I'm sane, but since we made out yesterday, I would think I'm insane. He replied in a 'know-it-all' voice like, "You are insane to make out with Maurecia, and you guys will be done with middle school tommorow, so, you might be sane, but, insanity is both good and bad, I'm telling you. Bad, I'm telling you." His voice slowly faded away from the long sentence he was making. I hated how he didn't stay on topic, and I would beat the crap out of him by now with my brass knuckles I use from emergancies. Literal crap. Literally./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"The last day of middle school was just a end of year party and celebration. Mrs. Jewels slowly cringed as she saw Maurecia and I holding hands and then, making out on the scene. It wasn't full out kissing, just making out. We were neighbors, and our parents thought we would be cute together. They knew that we would be married in the future. A few blocks away are Dana and Myron, which confronted each other by telling them that they were in love with each other, but I didn't care. I just know something with Maurecia and I is gonna happen and we'll never know./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"strongA/N: This is just a introduction to how Wayside is and what it'll be. I'll see you guys next chapter. Toodles/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" /p 


	2. The Outcast

Rob's POV

 _Hey guys! I was wondering what you guys were doing. Don't get me wrong Todd and Maurecia, but you guys seriously make me cringe, no offense. You seriously talk to each other, then after, your friend asks you, "You got laid?" and then slowly get into a ball of cringe. I just go crazy and keep wondering, "Who asks that?" and then just make sure I don't have his schedule. At least I don't have to listen to him and his girlfriend. You guys basically are Adam from Adam Ruins Everything. No, seriously. So please, stop._

"Oh my God!" I woke up and as soon as my phone rang for the alarm, I ran to the bus. Then, my bus was gone, like the bus driver got murdered or I was late, but at least I could drive to school. You might be wondering, "Why go to the bus if you could drive?" It's because my parents don't want me to drive to school. I don't know why, but just for that reason. I told them that I 'Missed the Bus' and allowed me to drive my Ferrari (won it in a contest) to school. I kissed them on the cheeks and drove as fast as I can. I was breaking barriers. Then this happened:

I got to the school and someone painted T heart M and I bet that was Maurecia. I guess she just wanted to show affection, or someone else pranked us to think that they're dating. Todd does like Maurecia, so, maybe they were so surprised by the fact that this happened. And when both people like each other back, then they are considerably dating.

This was a bland bland school and Maurecia decided to paint it half darkish blue and half bright red. I was so shocked by how the officials allowed a 12 year old to paint the school. Then the radio played, Say You Won't Let Go by James Arthur and I knew that even the principal was surprised like a blade backstabbing him. I just wanted to listen to Slap Squad by dexarson and Savi, so I plugged my bud in and listened to a mix of dexarson songs. People saw me randomly dancing along the steps, so they just acted as backup dancers. I was singing the first verse and this is it:

 _My god, I'm feelin crazy_ _  
_ _Blunt to the dome now I'm super hazy_ _  
_ _Slap squad, no joker baby_ _  
_ _I'm the batman here with the potion baby_ _  
_ _No limits, jump in it, nod ya head or go slow with it_ _  
_ _Move ya feet, don't lose the beat, them knees weak we just go with it_

 _Groove on the beat like I always do_ _  
_ _And if you rocked with this, then we'll roll with you_ _  
_ _Turn it up, ya straight vibin_ _  
_ _Cheesed up but still grindin_ _  
_ _Been away for a minute but I'm back to f**kin get it, resurrection of a goddamn smasha_ _  
_ _No games, no gimmicks, just bars and shit coming straight from the local bastard_

I didn't know I was screaming out loud, then everyone surronded me. Ryan pulled out my buds and I felt very embarrased to the point where I wanted to die. I just decided to walk the Red Carpet of Shame and decided to try my best not to sing. I slowly come to homeroom to notice that the teacher had a ruler.

 **A/N: This will be centered around Rob and how he got through the kids of Wayside. Todd and Maurecia are a big part of this also. I hope I get next chapter out in the next few weeks. I will try my best for this not to be a Todd x Maurecia story when this was orginally one.**


	3. Realizations

\- Rob's POV -

I can't believe my homeroom teacher had a ruler. I was so scared to the point where I wanted to be Samantha Gale. I saw the ruler then the teacher went close to me, then said, "It's April Fools Day! You just got pranked son!" I was so mad, "Ha ha ha, so funny," I said sarcastically. I was like, "Oh my God, what just happened?" I knew I needed to be isolated from the whole world. I knew that reading my past fanfictions will help me cope with what happened.

After she 'pranked' me, she hit me in the nose with a ruler and mentally hurted me by saying, "I bet you need a condom on your head!" Every student in the class laughed. After she finished the sentence, she went into her purse and grabbed some brass knuckles. I did not want to get punched in the face because it'll ruin my chances of survival. I got beat up pretty badly just for singing Slap Squad. After that, I ended up in the hospital, unconsious.

In a blink, I saw Todd and Maurecia for a second, then blinked and they're gone. This is like a never ending quest to suicide. I slowly start to get depressed. My parents didn't care and the only person that cared about me was Ryan. He never made fun of me, and stood up when I was beaten up. I didn't know why this happened, but if I never ever made a YT channel, this wouldn't happen. I'll just slowly rest myself in peace.

\- Todd's POV -

I didn't know what happened to Rob. I wasn't his best friend, but his friend. I felt bad, but didn't want to be made fun of for helping him. Maurecia and I just slowly become sadder and sadder about anything with Rob or GD. I knew I had to help him cope. Maurecia felt very bad, especially since she was one of Ryan's good friends. She knew that this would happen, and I and she would have to cope. Everything went so fast to the point where it's been a month since this happened and Rob is still stuck, with a mark left on his head. I decided to help him by standing up to him. I knew that helping was better than being an outcast. I don't care if I'm a outcast. I don't care if everything is going too fast. I don't care if every teacher is giving Rob a F for doing a great job. I'll just admit, I used to hate him. He was a pain in the neck. Now since he shown his actual side, I feel like one of his good friends. It's like Maurecia and I, I used to hate her, but now I know my true feelings inside, I like her now. Rob tried to tell a counsulor about this and even she just ignored him. Maurecia, Ryan, and I stood up to him and said to Rob, "Ignore the stupid loser. She isn't a real counsulor."

\- Rob's POV -

I just know that after a year and a half of being in the hospital, I'm finally gonna be out of the hospital. How did being punched in the nose with Brass Knuckles get me in the hospital? I'm still wondering how this could've happened. I was losing my mind! Was I in a coma? Did I hallusinate? Am I daydreaming? Or is this just a script I'm reading?


	4. End Of A 3 - Chapter Dream

"Rob! Rob! ROB!" I heard shouting in my dream. I kept getting headaches until I woke up from all the commotion and saw nothing as I was in my car sleeping. My mom asked me, "Rob, you'd better hurry, we're almost here to our new home!" I was a little excited, but I was sad that I had to move away from Argitron to here at 'Wayside'. And I mean sadder than sad. Everyone was nice over there and then move here to a crazy place. I bet even the craziest person isn't crazy enough to be here at 'Wayside'. A hour later we arrive to our new home, unpacking and setting up our stuff. I went to my room to just think of all the things that used to be there at Argitron. My friends (even a girlfriend), teachers, and all those other stuff. Right after, I had to go to school. High school. All that other stuff that happened in my dream was just a dream. I'm wondering what happened still.

I went straight into the Toyoto and drove to Wayside High. I walked in and right there and then I saw a redhead and a brunette holding hands. I joined in and said, "Hi. What is happening today?" The brunette said, "I don't know. Are you a boy version of me?" I was a brunette and did look like her. I told 'Redhead',"Maybe. Maybe not. I'm just a brunette that used to have redish pinkish hair." She said, "I used to have redish pinkish hair! And your exactly like me! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!" She yelled Oh my God when someone who came to this school and knew me said, "He's very very hyperactive. Very." I pushed him and he said, "He's just someone with ADHD, or used to." The redhead immediately replied with, "Attention Deficit Hyperactive Disorder." I told both Gabe (the guy who came from my school) and Redhead in a mad mad voice that I have ADD, not ADHD. I'm just mad.

"What's you guys name?" I asked both Redhead and Brunette.

"I'm Todd." The redhead replied.

"I'm Maurecia."

I didn't know how they could understand my Australian accent cause no one could really understand my accent, now that I just noticed. I'm gonna go to class.

\- Gabe's POV -

"U suck!" this guy came up to me putting up the middle finger. I replied with, "Suck what?" and he immedately said, "Yo mama!" I guess I could start a journal.

 _Entry 10 – 21 – 2017_

 _I do have feelings for that girl over there, but I don't know how I could talk to her. Her brownish hair, and her rasberry scent that I could smell all day. I don't know how to speak to her, so I guess I could pass a note. I'll take her out on a date and marry her. And yeah, life isn't intercourse and 'Jonah Falcon' and etc. I forgot her name, but I'll find out later._

 **A/N: This isn't the end, but I hope I could finish this and get to next chapter. I'm sorry that everything was unbalanced in the first 3 chapters. End of last chapter (I hope): "** ** _And Gabe found his love after a rejection."_** **Sorry for spoilers.**

"This is-" I interruped the young aged redhead with, "Donald Trump!" I like making jokes out of everything, and literally everything. He continued with, "This is Math Class and we will be learning about components, exponents, and etc." He stopped for a minute and everything was silent. Then after that minute, he said, "Not. LETS PARTY!" and everyone except Todd was partying. Myron was next to him saying, "Get in bed with your girl if your not gonna party!" He told everyone to shut up and the whole class was like, "Oh my God." Then suddenly, Dana chanted, "Make out with Maurecia!" and everyone except Rob and I chanted. Even the teacher chanted. Is this Bojack Horseman, or is this just plain crap thrown all over the place? Todd and Maurecia were literally a second apart from kissing, then some phone call interruped the whole party. Everyone had to be quiet. They actually made out with each other, pressing lips and tasting each other's tongue. Todd put his hands on Maurecia's neck and Maurecia put her hands on Todds body. Everyone was like, "Oh my f*cking God, what is happening?"

The teacher, named Mr. Party, said, "Are they in bed? I'll get them a bed from Lazyboy and they'll embrace each other." Suddenly, there were a group of people that made sure they had privacy. They guarded all around the couple, doing the middle finger dance, which I came up with last year. I'll flashback.

 _Flashback:_

 _I was in History class, ignoring the lecture the History Teacher, Ms. Majello, told us to listen. I was sitting next to to Dana and showed her the middle fin_ ger dance and word got around.

No one hasn't used it until now.

Okay, so, after that happened, the principal came in and said, "What the frick are you doing?" Everyone got suspended and the couple had to be in seprate classes. The teacher got fired and we were all so triggered to where we had outbursts. I'm gonna go to next class.

 **A/N Try to review on this. This is my first actual Fanfiction, so, I'm a little bad. I'll try to take suggestions. I'm going for a Romance/Drama story with the POV of a OC, observing everything thats happening. Goodnight readers, and try to make a reaction vid to this on YT.**


End file.
